


Truth or Dare

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, but no really, myc is a spoilsport, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg just wants to play. Mycroft  is a big meanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pretty please?”

“The physical appearance of the please will not sway my answer any.”

“Not even if it has cherries on top?”

“Especially if it has cherries on top.”

“What do you have against cherries?”

“I have nothing against cherries. That is until they become a hypothetical topic of conversation, of course.”

“Ah. So would you consider changing your mind if I got you actual cherries?”

“No, I don’t believe I would.”

“But Mycroft!”

“We are not playing truth or dare, Gregory.”

“Oh come on, Myc. Quit being a spoilsport.”

“My apologies. I was unaware that you had yet to mature past the age of twelve.”

“Truth or dare is hardly a game for a twelve year old if you play it properly.”

“Kindly remove your hand from my rear or I will gladly remove it for you.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“Gregory! We are in public. Please act like it.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I am plenty fun.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Gregory.”

“Truth or dare?”

“You would not like it if I played your game.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m good at it.”

“And he finally admits he’s just as childish as me!”

“I am not childish! You are childish.”

“I think that reply just proved otherwise.”

“Gregory?”

“Yes?”

“Do shut up.”

“Dare me.”


End file.
